Keep On Living
by meteor9
Summary: [Ch 2] It's now monday, everyone's favorite workday.... Well, maybe not, but Mileux and Martina seem to be cheerful.
1. Chapter 1: Sunday Night

**_Go on Living_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**A/N:  **Ah, Mileux.  One can't help but feel bad for her.  (Well, not so much as compared to Cheville.who's life really screwed her over)  I know I feel terrible for her.  Plus, she's my favorite character in WA3, so it's time she got a little bit of the limelight.  

So, without further ado..

==============================================================

With a meticulous grace, one developed over years, she wiped down the table with an old rag.  The wood had long ago lost its luster, but still, she cleaned and polished it.  It shined, though it was still rough.  Unsatisfied, she nevertheless moved on to the next table.  It was filthy, covered in booze and crumbs, sauce and salad dressing, an aftereffect of running the inn as both tavern and restaurant.  She pulled the trash can over to the table and brushed the excess filth into it.  As the remnants of food and drink clattered and splashed against the bottom of the metal can,  she stared into, no, through the table as she scrubbed in a circular motion.

            It was a good while before she realized that she had actually started to wear down the wood of the table.  She stopped and gazed at the discolored wood, lost in thought, as well as wondering why she had lost focus in the first place.

            _Just pushing away the waste, that's all.  Removing the refuse._

            "Momma.it's late.  You should get some rest."

            _My daughter.is all that I have left.  Everything else has been lost in the refuse._

"Yes, sweetie, I know I should.But I need to have the saloon ready for tomorrow morning."

            _Just as it always is.always was.  That was something he always stressed._

            The young girl observed her mother's face, watching the sadness and the longing that struggled to burst forth from under the mask of complacency that she wore.  "But.Momma.you haven't fully recovered yet..  Please go to bed. I'll take care of things down here for you."

            The woman shook her head.  "No.you've already done so much for me.  Don't worry, I'll be fine."

            _I have to be fine.so that she never has to go through what I did.   She's too young to remember him.._

            The girl really did not want to give in, but she knew that she had to.  She couldn't argue with her mother when she got like this.   "Alright.  But please..don't overwork yourself, momma.."  She watched her mother's face once more, and then headed upstairs to bed.

            _Martina.you're so kind.just like your father._

            Turning back to the tables, she sighed, and resumed her work.  As she always had.

===============================================================

**A/N:**  So sad..Sigh  Well, now that we have this started, it's time to look towards the future!  And other such things!

**Trina:  **What?   You're not making much sense..

**A/N:  **Thanks!  Anyway, there's a few more chapters to come for this little ditty, so stay tuned and keep the Kleenex handy!


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

Keep On Living

Chapter 2

By meteor9 

As usual, I don't own the rights to Wild Arms 3 or its characters.

**A/N:**  I think I've figured out my writing style.  I tend to avoid the fantastic and supernatural areas and focus on the realistic parts of fandom I'm writing in.  For the most part.  Anyway, here's the next chapter of my NPC tale.

**Trina:**  Don't forget about the tradition.  Shoots him

  
**A/N:**  Thanks!  Dies

By the way, this is the edited chapter 2.cause no one told me I was misspelling Mileux!  Thanks for the help, BW0!

==========================================================================

            Martina placed the napkins and silverware on the tables faster than her mother could prepare them.  She was excited today, even more so than usual.  As she stood by the counter waiting for her mother, she shifted from one foot to the other, back and forth, left to right, constantly moving, but not really going anywhere in the process. 

Feigning curiosity, Mileux inquired, "My, aren't you excited this morning?"  The little girl grinned and nodded, prompting a smile from her mother.  She knew why her daughter was so happy this morning.  In fact, even she felt a little bit anxious herself, though it wasn't visible to others. 

She gathered the rest of the napkins and silverware, and carefully handed them to her daughter, so as not to accidentally prick her with a stray fork or knife, and watched her go about the tables with youthful enthusiasm.  And for the rest of the seven 'o clock hour, they prepared the inn for breakfast.

Once the room was ready, the mother and daughter donned their autumn coats and sat down at one of the window tables.  "School starts again in one week, Martina."

Just as any other young child would, she groaned at the notion of returning to class.

Mileux giggled at this reaction.  "It's not that bad.  You get to spend all day with your friends, and you'll learn new things, too."

Martina showed a hint of a smile at that.  It had been a while since she'd last seen her friends, and she loved to explore, whether it was a book or Filgaia itself.  She might not like to admit it, but at times she found herself missing school.

They continued making small talk until they heard a familiar chime.  Fastening the buckles and buttons of their coats, the two left the inn and went out into the street.  They approached a small, horse drawn cart that looked relatively brand new, and hailed the driver. 

"Good morning, Mr. Roykman!" called the little girl to the blonde man who waved back with equal enthusiasm.  Mileux smiled at him, and then started for the back of the cart, when the man interrupted, "Ah, Miss Mileux, don't worry about the delivery today.  I'll bring it all in."  

Martina joined in.  "Besides, you should be resting, momma.  We don't want you to get sick again."

As much as she objected to them in her mind, she knew that with both of their stubborn insistences, she would never win.  But she wouldn't go back inside just yet, as a sort of protest.

Roykman set about moving the shipment of crates and barrels into the storeroom of the inn, trying to be efficient and quiet at the same time, as he knew that most of the guests were probably sleeping upstairs.  As he went to move the alcohol crate, he found himself unable to lift it.  _Guess I packed it too heavy, _he thought.

Mileux leaned against the doorframe of her inn as Roykman unloaded the cart.  She had started to drift off to sleep when suddenly she heard him grunting in exasperation.  She walked over to see what the problem was, but by the time she got there, Martina had already grabbed the other side of the crate he was struggling with, and they carried it in together.  She laughed, finding the idea of a little girl helping a grown man carry a crate to be a little humorous.  

After unloading the cart, Roykman sat at the bar, talking with Martina and Mileux, recording the order for next time, and telling stories of the road.   ".and the town has changed a lot since the last time you and I had been there, Martina," stated the merchant to the little girl, who simply sat and happily absorbed all the knowledge, missing her days on the road.

During the time that Mileux had been at Laxisland, and Martina had been traveling, the little girl had met Roykman at Jolly Roger.  After they ran into each other a few more times, Roykman had suggested that they travel together.  "Safety in numbers," he had said.  During the trip, the two developed a close friendship, and they also organized the business between Roykman and Co. and Mileux's establishment, which later turned out to be both a surprise and a relief to the girls mother.  _He's much more pleasant than our old supplier, _thought Mileux.  

"Would you like anything, Mr. Roykman?" inquired the mother, who still felt a little guilty for not helping with the cart.

And as usual, he didn't want to impose.  "No thanks, I'm all set.  Besides, you're not open for business yet."

But she was going to get her way.  After all, she could be stubborn, too.  "Nonsense, you must be hungry!  And cold!  Let me make you some breakfast," she said with a slightly triumphant smile.

Knowing full well that he wouldn't be getting out of this one, he gave in, ordering a small coffee and a bagel.  He continued to chat with Martina while Mileux prepared the coffee and toasted the bagel.

As she handed him the small meal, and before he could say anything, Mileux stated, "It's on the house, today," with yet another smile.  He smiled back, and humbly thanked her for the food.

It was quiet for a moment as he ate, but soon Martina resumed conversing with the merchant, and they carried on happily.  Mileux watched the them blissfully, but suddenly she was struck with pangs of guilt.

_To love and to hold, forever and ever._

This confused her.  Why should she feel this way?  Why were memories of her husband and her wedding vows suddenly overwhelming her mind?  Luckily, the two hadn't noticed Mileux's state of conflict, and for that she was thankful.  _I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable._

The clock struck nine, and knowing that they had work to do (and on that note, so did he), Roykman gave his goodbyes, and set off for his cart.  Martina began making the wake-up calls, and Mileux prepared the breakfast orders that had been placed the night before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was the first night in many months in which she had dreamt, but it was far from pleasant.

_            ".I have to go.  It's too big of an opportunity to pass up."_

_            "But -"_

_            "I just want you and Martina to be happy.  That's why I have to go."_

Aside from the goodbyes, those were the last words her husband had spoken to her.  He had been killed by bandits, never getting the chance to reach the great opportunity.  And as she sobbed, she whispered his name in her sleep.

=========================================================================

**A/N:**  This wasn't the best writing.I think that the last section could have worked better, but I am unable to determine how.  Anyway, on to the **CRRS**!

**CRRS:**

**Teefa85:**  Heh, I'm lazy too.  And I really don't have any other reasons for why I don't update as often.

**JayJay****-Sawada:**  So maybe it's not as Kleenex demanding as I thought, but thanks for listening!  ^_^

**Black Waltz 0:**  And more you shall see!  Behold the might of Chapter 2, Monday!  (See above for Chapter 2!  ^_^)

**Skylark Starflower:  **Yeah, I surprised myself at how quickly this came together.  Hopefully I'll actually finish this one, unlike so many other stories I got..

**Hana**** no Kaze:**  Yoko Kanno is the best.and so is that song!  But don't worry, she won't be sitting in muddy water anytime soon!

**Jordan Ripslinger:**  While your at it.um..could you maybe remind me as to why Martina was traveling in the first place?  I forgot, and my PS2 broke, so I can't look for myself..  Thanks for the review!

**aya-yahiko****:  **She did have a lot of depth, you're right.  Most of her lines had an underlying tone of sadness, at least in my opinion.  And when she got sick..I was so depressed...

**A/N:**  Just so you all know, I am really anxious to finish this fic, so I will do it!  I will strive to meet this goal!  So no worries, and see ya next time!


End file.
